


Eros

by the_madame21



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Age Swap AU, M/M, rated for last chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-06 23:51:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8774626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_madame21/pseuds/the_madame21
Summary: Look only at me.





	1. Chapter 1

“Katsuki-sensei,” He leaned forward, his long silver hair falling over his face, “Teach me everything.”

Yuuri grabbed the young man by the wrists, creating a bit of space between them. “Don’t get ahead of yourself. And I’ve told you, you can drop the sensei,” he gave a half laugh, “Just Yuuri is fine.”

Viktor beamed up at his coach, blue eyes shining, “Why? Am I pronouncing it wrong?”

Yuuri felt his cheeks warm; maybe from the sake, maybe from the way this young man was looking at him. “No…it’s not that.”

“Then? Katsuki-sensei…” He leaned in again, his lips meeting Yuuri’s cold fingertips.

“You have a competition tomorrow. It’ll be a strain on your body.”

Viktor grinned. “We’ve done it before.”

Yuuri rested his palm on the skater’s cheek, indulging in the feel of his hair, “You’re far too carefree. You need to take this more seriously.”

“I do!”

Yuuri leaned in, surprising the both of them, pecking Viktor with a short kiss. “You don’t.”

Viktor’s eyes widened in surprise, the single, short kiss seeming to set a fire in his chest. “That’s cheating!” He tackled the coach, the two of them falling onto the futon, Yuuri’s laughter silenced by Viktor’s rough and desperate kisses.

“Sensei, Sensei…” he hummed between kisses, though they were beginning to sound like moans.

“Stop that!”

Viktor grinned wildly. “Does it turn you on?”

Yuuri laughed some more, pushing him away and shaking his head. “You’re going to turn me into a perverted old man.”

“Weren’t you already like that?” Viktor said with a bite of his lip.

For a moment, Yuuri could only look at him. His flushed cheeks against that snow-white skin. The way his lips were pink and slightly swollen from their flurry of kisses, those shining blue eyes that seemed to look only at him, that pierced right _through_ him, that begged oh-so-innocently only to have the tables turn halfway.

And that robe. The way it was sliding off his shoulders, showing parts of his chest but not quite enough— not _nearly_ enough— to the point where it made Yuuri wonder just _when_ he’d become such a hentai, or maybe it was just Viktor that made him this way—he didn’t know, didn’t really care— because when those eyes looked at him like that…

“Sensei?”

And Yuuri was brought back to the present, those sharp blue eyes curious and longing.

He smiled. Cupped the younger man’s cheeks and brought him into a soft kiss. “Tonight I’ll teach you endurance.”

Those bright eyes lit up all the more, practically _sparkling_ in anticipation. “I can endure anything!”

Yuuri kissed flushed cheeks, before lying down in his futon. “Good. Because you’ll have to endure with this much until after tomorrow’s skate.”

“Ehh?? But Yuuri—”

“Tomorrow…” Yuuri gave an obnoxious yawn, before pulling the covers over himself and snuggling into sleep.

Viktor blinked, not fully believing Yuuri had _actually_ fallen asleep just now, and yet completely believing it.

“Stupid old man.” He grumbled, sliding in next to him, and poking at Yuuri’s nose with childish contempt, puffing his own cheeks.

Tomorrow, he’d show Yuuri true eros.

And then there’d be no stopping them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you listen to On Love: Eros while reading I think it sounds kinda cool :p

The story of a playboy. Enrapturing all the women in town, save for one.

_Are you watching, Yuuri?_

Hands strike down and—

Ha.

_Caught you._

It was as though this program were made for him: the languid movements, the sharp turns, the elegant twisting of his wrist, twirling to capture the audience with each spin before he tucked into his own body and jumped—

_Landed it._

He loved this performance. Even more so since Yuuri had been the one to choreograph it for him. It accentuated everything he was good at, his hair flowing behind him in unmatched grace.

This next jump was the hardest. Yuuri had put it right in the middle of his routine. ‘So that you don’t think about it,’ he’d said.

Stupid.

That was all he could think about. Especially with the music hitting one of it’s climaxes. But he’d nail it. With perfected precision, so that Yuuri would become so mesmerized he wouldn’t be able to look away.

Viktor ground his teeth, speeding up to get more force in his jump. Yuuri always made it seem like it was so easy to look away. Like last night. After he’d worn a yukata and everything. How could he have fallen asleep when they were like that, in _bed_ , together?

_Stupid!_

The blunt thud of his skates meeting the ice shook through him. He’d made it. How had that been? Good enough? It didn’t feel so bad. A smooth enough jump, he guessed.

His eyes scanned the crowd as he circled back, preparing for his final jump. And for a moment his heart stopped. Because those deep brown eyes were looking at _him._

 _Yes._ This was perfect. It was everything he’d always wanted, from the moment he flew to Japan, begging Yuuri to be his coach.

_Please look only at me._

With rushed excitement, he leapt for his final jump, going at it with a bit too much speed, Viktor cursing himself in his head. He’d over-rotated, so the landing was wobbly, his fingers grazing the ice.

He could hear Yuuri’s voice in his head. _’You’re too eager.’_

Viktor clenched his teeth once more. Well, was that such a _bad_ thing? It was how people improved. That drive was absolutely necessary, in a world as competitive as this one. And that will to do more was more than necessary at the end of a program, when you’re all out of breath and your muscles ache and all you want is for the music to stop so you can be done.

But Yuuri…Yuuri never skated like that. They way he skated it was like the music were drawing him out, begging him to stay on the ice a little longer, to dance a little more, so that you’d never have to stop watching him.

Viktor could…do the same. Yes. He would.

How could he not, after all? Wearing Yuuri’s costume, it were almost as though Yuuri were right there on the ice with him, latching onto his skin, guiding his movements just as he had during practice, hoisting his legs up and up…then slowly back down, showing him how to get more out of his final spins…

_Don’t stop looking._

The crowds were cheering. The announcers were saying something or other. He didn’t know. What was this last part?

Oh yeah, the playboy tosses the woman away, because he doesn’t need her. All he needs is—

Those brown eyes were expressionless, and Viktor’s eyes were watery from the strain, his chest rising and falling quickly, heavy pants trying to sate his lungs.

What was it? Not enough?

Viktor watched as Yuuri inhaled, and for a moment his heart clenched, because Yuuri really did look _mad—_

“VITYA!!!!”

Those outstretched arms were all he needed to know, skating as fast as he could to the edge of the rink, colliding with that thick jacket and familiar smell, burying his face in Yuuri’s chest, laughing in both exhaustion and relief.

“How was that,” he panted, “Sensei?”

Yuuri squeezed him tight, like he didn’t want to let go. 

“I couldn’t stop looking.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I just say how much I fucking love this dynamic??


	3. Chapter 3

“Yuur—iii!” His head tossed back, silver strands falling down his back, tickling just below his hips and getting caught between Yuuri’s fingers— but it wasn’t like he even had the chance to notice. Because Yuuri was suckling at his chest again, flicking Viktor’s nipples over with his tongue, and it was taking all Viktor had not to _shriek._

“Y-Yuu—”

“What happened to _Sensei?”_

Viktor felt himself tense, Yuuri holding on even tighter to his back in response. That low, deep rumble that was Yuuri’s voice, vibrating and wet against Viktor’s chest…

It wasn’t _fair._

“Yuuri…don’t…”

Not that he would listen. If anything, he sucked harder, leaving a small trail of purple bruises up to Viktor’s neck. And Viktor trembled all the while, feeling a horrible _ache_ each time Yuuri left another brand, shifting slightly and pulsing inside him but absolutely _refusing_ to move.

“Mean…” he whined, scratching at his coach’s back, wriggling his butt to try and get _some_ sort of reaction. But Yuuri just pressed him closer, looking at him with sharp eyes and an even sharper smirk.

“Am I?”

Oh.

No.

That was…

Those dark eyes that _weren’t_ innocent, they _weren’t,_ but they _looked_ it, like Yuuri hadn’t been doing _anything_ all this time, as if he hadn’t been teasing Viktor to his heart’s content, nibbling and kissing and _not moving_ and now he was just looking at him with those _eyes…_

Viktor trembled, gripping tightly to his lover, _clawing_ at him, almost, as if he might fall over otherwise. Because he was no match for that sort of look. Whatever Viktor had accomplished with his eros, it was nothing compared to Yuuri Katsuki.

“I…”

“Hey,” Yuuri kissed him, reaching his hand up around the back of Viktor’s head, tugging at his ponytail, “Why’s your hair up?”

“It’ll..” Yuuri shifted inside him, and Viktor nearly gasped, “G-Get in the way…”

But Yuuri looked at him with those innocent-but-not eyes, smiling ever so sweetly and tugging at the hair band, Viktor’s hair now falling loosely over his shoulders.

“I like it like this.”

Viktor felt the blush rise to his cheeks, wanted to look away but couldn’t, because those eyes held him in palce, even as he stupidly stuttered out the word “O-Oh.”

“Well honestly,” Yuuri murmured into his neck, and Viktor could _feel_ the smirk against his skin, “I like everything.”

And that did it. Because how _dare_ Yuuri be so _honest,_ make it sound so _genuine,_ when at this very moment he was making his mind spiral out of control, nipping and tugging at his skin, and then just _dragging_ his tongue, pretending like he didn’t know it made goosebumps run all the way up Viktor’s arms…

So Viktor pushed him down. It was the only thing he could do. Cheeks puffy and pouting, he glared at his lover. “Yuuri—”

“Viktor.” Yuuri returned easily, with a smile so pleasant Viktor just about kissed it off. But all he managed was a strangled whimper. “Yuuri…no more…I want…with you—”

But then Yuuri started laughing, pulling Viktor towards him so suddenly that he didn’t have the chance to stop their lips from touching.

“When you make that face, it just makes me wanna tease you, you know?” Yuuri said with a timid smile, eyes shining despite the darkness of the room. “Forgive me?” 

And there they were. Those innocent eyes that were nothing but purely honest, mesmerizingly brown and deep—so much that Viktor could drown in them; wanted to— and everything just felt so real but so much like a dream that the only thing that seemed to hold Viktor in place was the sound of his own heart pounding against Yuuri’s chest.

“Th-That…” he stuttered, murmuring to himself and giving Yuuri another kiss–his lips moved on their own– “That goes without saying…”

Yuuri flipped them over with easy strength, deepening their kiss and driving their bodies together, letting Viktor’s lips part with another gasp.

“You were patient.” He praised.

Viktor smiled, feeling his cheeks heat up once again. “Not too eager?”

Yuuri giggled. “A little eager,” he kissed him, “But…” he kissed him again, “It’s one of the reasons I love you.”

Viktor wrapped his arms tightly around Yuuri, burying his face in his neck to hide his embarrassment. “Then make love to me already, you stupid old man.”

Yuuri laughed whole-heartedly at that, embracing Viktor and kissing his heated cheeks. 

“As you wish.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments are much appreciated! Thanks all ;D

**Author's Note:**

> I just...I love them so much. Inspired by a piece done by @natsubutart on tumblr. Comments are greatly appreciated ^^


End file.
